My Heart Beats for You And Only You
by EJL93
Summary: This was my first ever Chapter story, Dramione and there is a small smut scene...anyway enjoy :  JK Rowling owns all the characters, settings, and basically everything Harry Potter xD
1. Chapter 1

Tears dripped down Hermione's cheek as canaries fluttered around her head, her wand at her lap.

"Stupid Ron…" She whispered wiping the tears away from her face.

"Granger." A voice drawled behind her. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy leaning on the door frame.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, her voice thick with sadness.

"You ok?"

Hermione looked at him, bewildered, "E-Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Why?"

He paused and shrugged, "No idea." He made his way over to the crying witch.

She spun around and held her wand out towards him, he froze, "What do you want?" she asked him again.

He took out his wand and place it on the desk near him, "There, I just want to talk."

"You hate me..." His eyes went to the floor, "No." Hermione's eyes widened, "W-What was that?" Draco blushed, "I...I said that I don't hate you..."

"What do you mean...you called me mudblood countless times!"

"That was because my father is a follower of the Dark Lord...he had to prove his prejudice towards other so I had to follow...I don't feel like the...never...I actually lo-...never mind..." he blushed darker.

Hermione felt a small tugged at the corners of her lips, "Tell me." she said softly.

Draco looked at the witch, red in the face and fidgety, "I...I'm in love with a muggleborn..."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "I thought for sure you'd be with Pug-face Parkinson!"

"Pansy? Merlin no!"

Hermione laughed, "Why don't you sit down? Get comfortable."

Draco sat down next to her.

"So who is she?" Hermione asked.

"Um...er...well..." Draco stuttered. "Why don't you guess?"

Hermione looked up towards the ceiling. "Hannah Abbott? Susan Bones?"

"No and No..." Draco grinned. Hermione began to list muggleborn witches in all the grades.

"Merlin Draco who is it?" Hermione laughed.

Draco looked at her in shock.

"What?"

A smile, a legit smile, appeared on his face, "You called me 'Draco'."

Hermione blushed, "Oh...wow I didn't even notice."

"Well, Hermione...do you give up?"

"Well I've named almost all the female muggle student population in Hogwarts unless she doesn't go here."

"Oh no she goes here..."

"I've named everyone!"

"Not everyone..."

"Who am I miss..." she was interrupted by his lips on hers. She was shocked but then melted into the kiss. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "...me?"

Draco nodded, "You." he whispered lovingly and kissed her once again. They stayed like that, the canaries fluttering happily around the couple.

Suddenly the door opened and the couple quickly sprang apart to find Ron and Lavender, their arms linked.

Ron looked at Hermione and Draco with sudden shock, but it soon turned to anger.

"Oops." Lavender squeaked. "Looks like this room's taken." She was about to drag him out but he pulled his arm free.

Ron looked at Draco then at Hermione, "What's with the birds?" he asked angrily.

"I was just practicing." Hermione answered.

"Yeah...that and having Ferretboy here snog you."

"And what about you? I'm sure you enjoyed Lavender practically eating your face!" Hermione growled.

"Hermione love..." Draco said holding her waist. Hermione looked at him and calmed down.

"Let go of her ferret!" Ron ordered.

"Don't tell him what to do Ron!" Hermione said. "You have no right to talk to him like that!"

"Why are you even defending him Hermione?" Ron yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Hermione froze, as did Draco, Ron, Lavender, and Harry, who was trying to find Hermione to make sure she was ok.

Draco smiled and held Hermione closer, "I love you too." Hermione melted into his embrace.

"H-Hermione?" Harry croaked.

"Oh Merlin...Harry...i...it's hard to explain." Hermione said.

Ron's face was beat red, "YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM HERMIONE? THAT...THAT...DEATH EATER!"

Lavender gasped.

"I can assure you Weasel that I am NOT a death eater. Yes I am the son of one but I am not and will not ever be one." Draco pulled up his sleeve. "See? No mark."

Ron's eye twitched, "Ugh! I give up! If you want to screw up your life so badly Hermione then fine! See what I care!" He stormed out of the room Lavender following him.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

Draco held her tighter, "Hermione...shh it'll be alright."

"I lost one of my best friends Draco..."

He held her chin and made her look at his eyes, "But you gained another...and I will not leave you..."

"You promise?"

He made an 'x' over his chest, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "You know about that muggle thing?"

Draco smiled, "Like I said...I never really hated muggles and muggle-borns. I'm really fascinated by them."

"I love you Draco..."

"Love you too..." They were about to kiss when Harry cleared his throat.

"Harry... I..."

"Hermione it's alright...I understand...If he makes you happy then he makes you happy...no one's stopping you."

Hermione smiles, "Thank you Harry...you're a true friend."

"I'll be leaving...see you in the common room." Harry left leaving the couple alone.

"Draco...will you always love me..."

Draco looked at her, "Always and forever..."

They held each other never letting the other go. What they didn't notice was a shadow that was at the doorway Harry had forgotten to close.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room.

"This is you..." Draco said pointing towards the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yeah...I don't want to leave though..." Hermione pouted slightly.

Draco smiled, "It's alright we'll see each tomorrow."

"Draco...what about your father? And the other Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"What about them?"

"Won't they be angry? I mean...will you get hurt? Will they kill you?"

"Hermione...nothing will happen to me or you...I'll keep you safe." Draco kissed her.

"I feel safe with you...Good Night Draco."

"Night Hermione...sweet dreams." he turned around and left.

Hermione turned and saw the Fat Lady looking at her with a sly smile on her face, "Er...you saw that?"

"My lips are sealed..." Hermione smiled and whispered the password. The portrait opened and Hermione walked through. When the portrait closed she turned and saw Harry sitting on the couch by the fireplace, Ginny leaning on the wall next to the fireplace looking at Ron who was pacing back and forth. They turn their heads towards Hermione.

"Um...hi?"

"What the HELL were you THINKING Hermione?" Ron yelled. "Malfoy?"

"Yes Ron Draco...I love him..."

"HERMIONE!"

"Ronald will you please be quiet?" Hermione hissed. "People are sleeping."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am Ron..."

"Harry Ginny can you believe her?"

"Yes Ron I can...If Malfoy makes her happy then so be it..." Harry said. Ron turned to his sisters.

"You too Gin..."

"Yes Ron...me too...you're blinded by hate...Maybe Malfoy is nice once you get to know him."

Ron looks at them like they all grew second heads, "Y-You're all insane! I'm going to bed." He stormed off.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, "Thank you both...for standing up for me..."

"No problem Hermione." Ginny smiled. "Let's head to bed..."

"Night Harry." Hermione said.

"Night Girls." Harry waved.

The girls went upstairs and went to bed...not knowing what's to come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The rays of sun crept into the Girl's dormitory. Hermione woke up and stretched. She looked and saw that most of her fellow Lionesses are asleep. Hermione quietly goes into the bathroom and freshens up for the day. After she freshened up Hermione saw that the others were getting up.

"...Moooorning Hermione..." Ginny yawned.

"Morning Gin." Hermione giggled. The other girls looked at Hermione, making her a bit uncomfortable. "Um...what?"

"Hermione...you look radiant." Parvati said.

"Stunning. Did you do something with you hair?" Lavender asked.

"Um...no...I didn't really do anything..." Hermione said clearly confused.

"They're right Hermione...you look incredible." Ginny grinned. "I think it's because you're in love."

Hermione blushes, "Gin!"

Parvati looked at Ginny, "She's in LOVE? With WHO?" She turned to her best friend, curious as to why she wasn't going ballistic at the news.

"DON'T say it Ginerva Molly Weasley." Hermione growled.

Ginny put her hands up in an 'it wasn't me" stance, "Hey it's your business...you know that Parvati will bug you about it anyway."

Hermione looked at Parvati, the girl's expression was that of a little girl looking at her favorite sweet on display. "Er..."

"PLEASE tell me Hermione!" Parvati squealed. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea..."

Hermione quickly turned to go to the Great Hall, "I'll see you girls at breakfast!" Hermione ran out, Parvati's pleas echoing behind her.

She stopped at the door of the Great Hall, gripping the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Hermione? Love what's the matter?" Hermione turned and saw Draco looking at her worriedly.

"D-...Draco...I-...It's n-...nothing..." She said through gasps of air.

"Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione shook her head, "No...I'm fine. I j-..just need to ...to rest."

"Alright then. I'm going to be sitting with you today...is that alright?"

Hermione looked at him, "Really? You're fine with that?"

"Yeah...I don't mind." Draco smiled. "There are a lot of people there now...let's make our relationship known to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiles at him, "Yeah...I'm ready."

They held hands and pushed the doors open. The Great Hall, that was filled with loud chatter, became quiet at the entrance of the Pureblooded Prince and the Muggleborn Princess. What was shocking to the Great Hall was not that they were together, but it was that they were together...not arguing...and HOLDING HANDS!

Whispers, glares, and jaws dropping were the only things that was present. Hermione looked the the Slytherin table and saw that many other them, mostly males, were shocked and some, all of them females, were staring daggers at her. Draco looked at the Gryffindor table and saw that the guys were shooting nasty looks at him and the girls were gossiping.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand, making her look up at him. He gave her a reassuring nod and they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

The other members of the Great Hall, including the Professors, watched their every move. The guys were still shooting their looks at Draco, however Harry had saved the day.

"Hey Hermione! Draco! Sit over here!" Harry's voice echoed in the now quiet Great Hall.

Gasps were heard and jaws dropped even lower.

Draco was taken by surprised at Harry's bold move, whereas Hermione smiled. They made their way towards Harry and sat in front of him.

Hermione mouthed a 'thank you' to Harry and he gave her a wink.

The Great Hall looked at the trio and began whispering.

"So Draco...did you see the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked. "Looks like Ireland beat Bulgaria in a Quidditch match."

"Good...I never liked Bulgaria...Ireland was the team for me."

"No way!" Seamus said. "You like Ireland's quidditch team?"

"Yeah...ever since I was little." Draco grinned. "I've been a huge fan."

"Me too!" Seamus grinned back. The Gryffindors began to warm up to the Slytherin rather quickly. Soon, the Great Hall was filled with happy banter, well...except for the Slytherin table.

"Why do you dislike Bulgaria Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco blushed, "Er...no reason..."

Harry laughed and Hermione gave him a confused look. "Hermione...it's because..."

"Watch it Harry!" Draco growled. Harry gave Draco a shocked look but quickly grinned. "I mean it..."

"Fine..."

"Harry James Potter..." Hermione gave him the 'tell me now or suffer the consequences' look.

Harry gave Draco a look and then he focused his gave at Hermione, "Um...er..."

"You better tell me...or else..." Even Draco was scared at her tone and looked down in defeat.

"It...um...it's because...um...Krum's the Seeker..."

"I don't see why...oh..." Hermione looked at Draco's pink face. "Draco..."

"Yes...?" he asks cautiously, blushing an even darker pink.

Hermione smiles wider, "Don't worry, Viktor and I are the past...you and I are the future."

Draco looks at her and grins, he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny came into the Great Hall. Ginny was grinning, Lavender was paying no attention to the couple and went to a very red faced Ron, and Parvati's jaw had hit the floor...figuratively speaking.

Ginny went and sat down next to Harry. The Gryffindor table, minus Ron, had approved of the Slytherin and breakfast had gone smoothly.

"I hope that it'll stay this way..." Hermione thought to herself.

Oh but things are about to get difficult...much more difficult...


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast had finished the students made their way to their classes. Draco had Charms and Hermione had Arithmancy. Since Draco's classes was close to Hermione's they walked together.

The couple laced their fingers together and talked, loving each other's company.

"Well here's my class..." Draco said. "I'll see you in Potions?"

Hermione nodded and made a move to leave.

"Wait...you forgot something..."

"What did I forge..." he kissed her.

"See you later..." he smiled.

Hermione smiled and happily walked towards her Arithmancy class. On her way Hermione noticed a shadow past her peripheral vision, she stops and looks around, "Hello?" she said, noticing that no one was near her and that it was eerily quiet. "Hello?" she said a bit louder.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind her, knocking her unconscious. Hermione didn't have a chance to cry out when her world became nothing but black.

The figure stood over her and smirked, "Wingardium Leviosa." the figure whispered. Hermione's body was lifted in the air and the figure began to walk...bring Hermione with them.

"Hermione Granger's out?" Professor Vector asked. "How odd...it's unlike her to be out..."

The others in the class were whispering to one another, it was really strange that Hermione would miss Arithmancy...it was one of her most favorite subjects. The class settled down...thinking that it was some sort of emergency.

When the class ended Draco walked towards the Potions room, excited to see Hermione after the long lecture Flitwick had. He was the first one there.

"How odd...Hermione would usually be here first...where is she?" Draco looked around, he saw some of his fellow Slytherins and a couple of Gryffindors. Draco spotted Harry and made his way towards the black headed boy. "Hey Harry...have you seen Hermione?"

"No...I haven't...why?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She's usually here by now...I thought you'd know where she was..."

"Maybe she's in the Hospital Wing?" Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head, "She was perfectly fine when I last saw her...plus she only had Arithmancy...I don't think she'll hurt herself there..."

"Hermione wasn't in Arithmancy today..." Mandy Brocklehurst, who was in the same class as Hermione, said walking past them.

"She wasn't?" Draco exclaimed. "What do you mean she wasn't?"

Mandy was taken aback by his reaction, "She wasn't there...we thought she was in the Hospital Wing or Professor Dumbledore needed her..."

Draco began to walk away from the Potions room, "Ah...HEY! Draco where are you going?" Harry called out following the Slytherin.

"Professor Dumbledore's office..." Draco said. The two ran to the statue that led to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Damn! What' the password..."

"Acid Pops." Harry said. The statue began to move and Draco looked at him in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore needed me for things involving Slughorn...he gave me the password yesterday."

Draco nods and they began to walk up the stairs. When they arrived at the door Harry knocked.

"Come in..." Dumbledore's voice called out.

Draco and Harry opened the door and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Potter...Mr. Malfoy...to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir...we think that something wrong happened to Hermione..." Harry stated.

The twinkle slightly disappeared, "Well now...what happened?"

'Hermione wasn't in Arithmancy and she didn't arrive for Potions...she would always be there first..." Draco explained. "We were worried that something might have happened to her."

"I see...well I suggest you both stay here...I'll tell the students to head to their dorms and for the professors to head to my office immediately." Dumbledore made his way to a brass horn-like item. "Sonorus." he said pointing to his throat. "Attention everyone...I'd like all the students to report to their house common rooms...Professors...please report to the Headmaster's office as soon as possible." His voice projected throughout the entire school.

"Professor what if Hermione's in danger...what if Voldemort..." Draco tensed. "What if he's gotten his hands on her?"

Draco tightened his hand into a fist.

"You need not worry Mr. Potter...Mr. Malfoy...we will find her...we will..."

Draco looked away from the two and thought to himself, "Hermione...PLEASE be safe..."


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione woke up she found herself chained to a wall. "What's going on?" she said to herself, struggling to get her hands free.

"So...you're finally awake." A cold voice was heard.

Hermione jumped, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A hooded figure had appeared in front of her, Hermione gasped.

"You filth..." the figure hissed. "You don't deserve my son...you're just a mudblood...an embarrassment to the Wizarding World...your kind don't belong here...they don't deserve to live." the figure removed his hood.

Hermione began to pant, panic filling her body...it was Lucius Malfoy. His wand was pointed towards her.

"Avada..." Hermione cringed, waiting for the green light to hit her, ending her life, until...

"LUCIUS!" a loud, booming voice roared. Lucius froze and looked behind him.

There...standing at the doorframe was Voldemort.

"M-My Lord..." Lucius stammered. "What is it that you desire?"

"I had heard you captured the Mudblood Potter is attached to...good...keep her alive." Voldemort smirked, his blood red eyes directed to Hermione.

Hermione felt a shiver run through spine.

"But my Lord! She has tainted my son! Filled his head with nonsense!"

"Oh? And do you not think that young Master Malfoy is actually in love with the girl?"

"Preposterous! Draco would never touch the likes of her! Pansy Parkinson had wrote to me last night..telling me that she saw the filth bewitch Draco in an empty room!"

Voldemort's gaze was still focused on Hermione, "Hm...even so...leave her...she can be useful."

"But..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER LUCIUS!" Voldemort yelled, turning his gaze to the blonde. Lucius looked down in defeat.

"Yes my Lord..." Lucius left the dungeons, leaving Hermione with Voldemort.

"Now...you will tell me everything you know..."

Hermione put on her brave face, "Never..."

"Oh?..._Crucio_!" the curse hit her and Hermione began to writhe in pain.

"!" she screamed.

"YOU WILL TELL ME! WHAT IS HARRY POTTER'S WEAKNESS? WHAT ARE THEY UP TO! TELL ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort demanded.

"NO! I WILL NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING!" Hermione gritted. Voldemort intensified the curse, "!"

After a few minutes Voldemort released the curse. Hermione lay on the cold floor, unmoving, but still alive. Voldemort gives Hermione a look of disgust, "Damn Gryffindors...always playing the hero." He kicks Hermione in the gut and exits the dungeons.

Hermione was too weak to move...all she did was stare at the dark, cold wall.

"_Draco..._" she thought in her head. "_Please save me...Draco...Draco..._"


	6. Chapter 6

_"__Draco... Draco...help me please...Draco..." _Draco shot up from his bed, sweat soaking his shirt.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked himself. He looked around the room...nothing. "I thought I heard Hermione." Draco rested his head in his hands. "Where are you Hermione? I need to know if you're alright..."

_"__Draco..."_ a whisper was heard. Draco quickly looked around.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" he asked aloud.

_"__Draco...father...Manor...help..me..."_

"Hermione? Hermione...stay with me please!" Draco pleaded to no one.

_"__Save me..."_

"Hermione!" Draco yelled...no reply. The Slytherin quickly ran out of the dungeons and towards the headmaster's office. "Acid Pops!"

The statue moved and he scrambled up the steps. When he arrived at the door he began to pound onto it, "Headmaster! Please wake up! Headmaster!"

Dumbledore appeared in his nightie, sleepy eyed but up. "Mr. Malfoy...what..."

"I know where Hermione is." Draco said quickly.

Dumbledore looked at him, "You do?"

"Yes! She's at the Manor...my father took her. I don't know how but he did...please we need to get there now!" Draco demanded.

"Draco...calm down...it's nearly 3 in the morning...I shall owl the Order now...when they get the owls they'll report here as soon as possible. We need to think first before rushing into things."

Draco huffed, "Alright...but we better leave soon...who knows what has happened to her!"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy alright...I suggest you rest...you look a bit panicky."

"Yes Professor..." Draco turned around and left the office. When he went back to his bed Draco laid there, wondering if Hermione was hurt...if she was alive...

He shuts his eyes and thinks about her, her chocolate brown hair, and matching eyes...her creamy complexion with a bit of rose tints on her cheeks...

"Hermione..." Draco thought. Soon, slumber had taken over Draco's body.

_Draco found himself in a dark, cold chamber...a very familiar one..._

_"__Is this..." Draco asked himself. "Yes...this is the place where father would tor..." shivers wracked through his body. Memories flashed through his mind, ones of endless pain and screaming...nothing being done... "Why the hell am I here?" Draco looked and saw a figure on the floor...a girl...with chocolate brown hair... "HERMIONE!" Draco yelled...she didn't move. "HERMIONE!" Draco began to run towards her...he ran and ran but couldn't get to her. "Damn it all!" Draco cursed, running faster. "HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" Nothing...only her sides were moving...showing him that she was still breathing. "HERMIONE I'LL SAVE YOU! I'M COMING! PLEASE JUST BE ALIVE PLEASE!" Draco pleaded. Hermione was getting further and further away from him... "HERMIONE!"_

Again...Draco shot up from his bed...only to find that it was morning. He got changed and ran to Dumbledore's office once more.

When he arrived at the office Draco saw that most of the Order were there...as well as Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" Ron rudely asked.

"Ronald Weasley! Language!" Molly reprimanded him.

"Sorry Mum..."

"Professor...can we please know what's going on? Have you found out what happened to Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hermione?" Arthur asked. "What happened to her?"

"She's been missing since yesterday...no one has seen her." Ginny said. "She hadn't shown for bed either..."

"Well this is concerning Ms. Granger's whereabouts...it seems that Mr. Malfoy here knows where she is."

Everyone turned their gaze to the blonde.

"Do you really?" Harry asked, hopeful.

Draco nodded, "She's at Malfoy Manor...the dungeons...my father...that monster...he had kidnapped her...I have no idea how but he did."

"And why should we trust you?" Ron asked.

"Because Weasley...I'm her boyfriend..." The members of the Order were shocked at the news.

Molly began to fan herself, "Oh dear Merlin..."

Ron began to turn bright red, "Well I think..."

"Look Weasley...I'm the only one who knows how to get into the Manor...whether you trust me or not...I don't give a rat's ass...Right now all I want to do is find the only person I've ever loved...now will you please get your priorities straightened out! Hermione, one of your best friends, is in trouble...don't you think that's more important than standing here and arguing all day?" Draco stated.

Ron looked down in the defeat.

"Good...now Professor Dumbledore...Harry...we need to devise a strategy..."

"Right...now here's what I think we should do..."


	7. Chapter 7

_"__Cough...cough..."_ Hermione clutched her stomach. She had been tortured once again, but she didn't snitch. "Draco...where are you?" she whispered.

The dungeon doors creaked...alerting her that someone as coming. She didn't move.

"I don't know why my Lord would keep you alive...but rest assured when he gives the signal I'll be the one to kill you..." Lucius's cold, menacing tone threatened. "The sooner you tell the quicker the pain will go away...be smart mudblood...I heard you were good at that..." Hermione heard his footsteps leave and the door creaked and slammed shut.

_"__Draco..."_ Hermione whispered, falling into the deep oblivion of slumber.

*At Hogwarts*

"Alright...here's the plan." Harry said. "We sneak in...well attempt to...under the invisibility cloak."

"It won't work Harry...the Manor's filled with countless wards...even the slightest movement will trigger the alarm." Draco said.

"Damn...now what are we to do?" Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair. They were quiet...thinking of ways to get Hermione back to safety.

Soon Dumbledore made a suggestion, "May I say something?" they all turned to the aged wizard. "What if we could get the house-elves' help."

They looked at him, "What can they do?" Ginny asked.

"Well...house-elves are amazing creatures...for example..." he snapped his fingers and a pop was heard. The Order and the students jumped. There standing in the middle of the room was Dobby.

"How may Dobby help you sir?...Harry Potter!" Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby is pleased to see you again!"

"Dobby?" Harry and Draco said surprised.

"Master Draco!" Dobby squeaked. "W-What are..."

"Dobby you can apparate in Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Hermione said that no one can apparate or disapparate in and out of Hogwarts..."

"Ah yes...however...house-elves can...makes their jobs a bit easier...Dobby..might I ask a favor of you and another house elf?"

"Of course..." Dobby directed his big bug eyes at Dumbledore.

"Can you take Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and I with you to Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes sir...I shall get Olly, Syl and Dremer quickly so we can depart..." Dobby apparated away.

"Alastor...Remus...all of you stay here...if we get into any trouble...well...let's hope that we don't..." Dumbledore said jokingly.

The three house-elves had arrived, Dobby took Harry and Draco, Olly had Ron and Ginny, Dremer took Neville and Luna, and Syl took Dumbledore.

"Well...we're off!" Dumbledore waved good-bye. "Harry, take Ms. Weasley's hand...Ms. Lovegood take Mr. Weasley's." he ordered, putting his hand on Neville's shoulder.

They did as they were told.

"We're coming Hermione." the students thought in their head, a crack was heard and they had disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione heard a pop and turned her head.

"Hermione!" Draco whispered, running towards the weak girl.

"D...Draco..." Hermione's voice was brittle and fragile. She tried to get up but was too frail to do so. Draco gently took Hermione in his arms.

"Hermione...Hermione you're alright...I'm here..." Draco reassured.

"Draco..." Hermione said, looking at his face with half closed eyes, she smiled.

"Yeah...it's me...come on let's get out of here..."

Ron, as well as the others, looked on at the couple.

"He really loves her..." Ron thought. Draco carried Hermione bridal style.

"Let's go." He commanded. The house-elves took hold of everyone and apparated away.

*With Lucius and Voldemort*

"What was that?" Voldemort asked, hearing a strange noise coming from the cellar. Voldemort quickly got up and ran to the dungeons.

"M-My Lord?" Lucius said, surprised. They both ran to the dungeons only to find that it was empty.

Anger surged through Voldemort's body, "NYEEEEEEAH!"

*With Hermione and the others*

The Order heard a pop and they saw everyone...and Draco holding an almost unconscious Hermione.

"Oh my dear...Hermione!" Molly cried running up to Draco.

"Mrs. Weasley...everyone." Hermione smiled slightly. "Hi..." she fell asleep.

"Take her to Madame Pomfrey Draco." Dumbledore said. "She needs to be look after. Alastor... you and the Order stay...we need to talk. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville...go with Draco...Thank you Dobby and friends...you may now."

Everyone did what they were told. Draco and the others ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Draco called out, barging through the doors. "We need help!"

"Oh my goodness! Put her in the bed Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said, scrambling to the bed.

Draco laid Hermione down and let the Healer do her job. Everyone wait for her to finish and tell her if their friend was alright.

After a few minutes Madame Pomfrey finished.

"Well?" Draco asked. "How is she?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him and...


	9. Chapter 9

"Ms. Granger looks fine...but..."

"But? But what?" Draco asked.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy...It's nothing bad...just...odd..."

"Odd?" Harry asked. "What do you mean odd?"

"Well...while I check Ms. Granger for any internal damage and...well...there was something peculiar about Ms. Granger's magic..."

"Well, what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"When I looked at it closely...I saw a bit of strong, sort of ancient magic...something only Morgana or Merlin would know..." Madam Pomfrey said.

"So...does that mean that Hermione is some how related to THE Merlin or Morgana?" Neville questioned.

"Possibly...I need to talk to the Headmaster..."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore came in the Hospital Wing, "I came to check on Ms. Granger...how is she?"

"Well Albus...as I said before...I think I found a strong, ancient magic in within Ms. Granger...like Morgana or Merlin."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Pomfrey to the sleeping girl.

"Poppy...is it alright if I have a look?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Headmaster..." Madame Pomfrey went out of his way and let him look at the girl.

Dumbledore took out his wand and began to mutter words that the others weren't able to catch. The tip of his wand went from yellow, to blue, to green, to red, then to a whitish color. "Oh...wow..."

"Professor?" Harry said. "What does that mean?"

"It means Mr. Potter...that Ms. Granger here...isn't really Ms. Granger at all..."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Draco huffed. "What do you mean that Hermione's not Hermione?"

"Well...she still is Hermione...just not Hermione Granger..." Dumbledore explained. "Have any of you wondered where Hermione had gotten her magic? Why her parents have black and blonde hair not a chocolate brown?"

"Well...we never really saw how her parents look...how did you...?" Harry asked.

"I gave Hermione's letter...since we thought she was a muggle-born and may think that being a witch is absurd...I saw her parents and thought it odd..."

"Was a muggle-born?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Yes...I have a hunch that...Hermione here is actually the lost daughter of Morgana and Merlin."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

Hermione stirred in her sleep, "Mm..." they turned their gaze to the girl. "W-Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Hermione...were you...adopted?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, "How...How did you know?"

"Hermione...there was something peculiar about your magic...and it is possible that you are the lost daughter of Morgana and Merlin..."

Hermione looked at her Headmaster as though he grew three heads, "But how in the world is that possible? They died over centuries ago! And records say that they DIDN'T have a child together!"

"Ah yes...but you forget that I have been on this earth for a while...and I have been dabbling in everything...especially Morgana and Merlin...there is one record...a secret one...only few know about...myself, Minerva, Severus, and the four founders."

"How in the world did you find it?" Neville questioned.

"Well...some things are meant to be kept a secret..." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye. "Now...if you all would sit down...the story is quite long."

Everyone sat down, Draco sat on edge of Hermione's bed, holding her hand.

"A long, long time ago...Merlin and Morgana had fallen in love...they were so in love, but were too scared to say so... they hid their relationship...no one knew about it...except the four founders...yes the four founders were alive during Merlin and Morgana's time...but they were still children...about your ages right now. Morgana had gotten pregnant...and during that time an evil reign had befallen the Magical World...so she and the four founders had hidden...once she had given birth the child was sent to the future...with her each founder gave something...Rowena gave intelligence, Helga gave kindness and loyalty, Salazar had give wit and pride, and Godric had given courage...together she made a rather powerful being. Now...you may wonder why I think Hermione's the child...well...I think the Sorting Hat can explain..." Dumbledore had taken out the ratty old Hat...everyone stared at it as it came to life.

_"__Ah yes...Hermione Granger...or should I say Hermione Le Fay? My you look so much like your mother...it's uncanny..." _the Sorting Hat said.

"So..it's true? I'm Morgana's daughter?" Hermione asked.

_"__Why yes...I had quite a difficult choice...being the fact that each founder had given a piece of them with you...I decided on Gryffindor since he is your Godfather..."_

"My...My godfather?" Hermione huffed. "Godric Gryffindor's...m-my godfather?"

_"And Rowena Ravenclaw's your godmother...now...if you do not believe me or Albus...I think you should take a look at your chest..."_

Hermione looked at the Hat then down to her chest. She took off her cloak and unbutton the first two buttons of her uniform. There was a mark.

"What is this Professor?" Hermione asked.

"That my dear child is proof that you are Morgana and Merlin's daughter...that is the symbol of Merlin's triquetra."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god..." Hermione whispered. "Is...is that why..."

"Is that why what Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Is that why I'm so good at magic? Is that why I was able to withstand the Cruciatus curse for so long?"

"They TORTURED you?" Hermione's friends yelled.

"I..." Hermione nodded her head.

"Hermione..I need to know what happened while you were held captive."

"Well...Lucius Malfoy was about to kill me using the Killing Curse..."

"WHAT? THAT EVIL BASTARD!" Draco roared.

"Mr. Malfoy...please let her continue..."

"Er...right...sorry..." Draco blushed. "Continue love."

Hermione giggles a bit, "Right...so Voldemort comes a tries to get information about Harry out of me, but I wouldn't let up... he then uses the torture curse...he even kicked me a few times...I stayed strong, I would never let him get to me."

Harry smiled and walked over to one of his best friends and gave her a huge hug, "I am so sorry Hermione...I wasn't able to protect you..."

"Hey...I'm a big girl now...I don't need protection." Hermione laughed. "Professor? There;s something bothering me..."

"Yes? What is it Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"What will happen? To me that is? Will my magic grow stronger? Will I be able to control it if it gets stronger?"

"Well...I believe that your magic will get stronger...much stronger...I have a feeling that Voldemort will begin to feel that a powerful being was resurrected...and there may be a chance that he'll try to either kill you or try to get you to his side..."

Hermione whimpered and Draco wrapped an arm around her and squeezed, "Don't worry Hermione...no one will ever hurt you...or take you away from me...not again."

Hermione leaned into him and smiled.

"Oh yes! There was something I wanted to ask you Hermione...who took you out of the castle? Lucius Malfoy couldn't have apparated and disapparated out of Hogwarts..."

"I have no idea how I got out...but I know that Pansy Parkinson took me to him..."

"Pansy? How do you know?" Draco asked angrily.

"Well...your father said something...he said that Pansy told him about us..."

"That bitch..." Luna said. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she dreamily asked, wondering why they were staring at her funny.

"Did...you just say 'bitch' Luna?" Ginny asked the Ravenclaw.

"Yes..." Luna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"Well...you don't seem like the type of person who would say words like that... I mean you're really nice..." Ron said

"Oh...well...I guess the Blibbering Humdinger got to me..."

Everyone laughed.

Hermione smiled at her friends and at Draco, "I love you Draco."

He bent down to kiss her, "I love you too."

Heat crept up Harry and Neville's cheeks. Ginny saw the color of their faces and got worried.

"Harry? Neville? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked. Harry grabbed Ginny and Neville took Luna and they kissed them.

Ron nearly fainted, Ginny and Luna blushed a deep red after they were kissed.

"Oh...Luna...I'm so sorry! I..." but she kissed him again.

"Thank you Neville" Luna smiled.

"H-Harry..." Ginny stuttered.

"Uh...um...er... I love you Gin." Harry grinned sheepishly.

Ginny matched his grin and kissed him.

"Did you do that?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I guess...after I kissed you...well they reacted so suddenly..."

"Hermione...both magic and love are mysterious things..." Dumbledore smiled. "Now...I suggest that you all head to bed. Hermione, stay in the Hospital Wing if you wish. Off to bed pip pip."

Luna and Neville held hands as they headed towards the Ravenclaw common room. Harry laid an arm around Ginny's shoulder, Ron staring at them intensely.

"Are you staying in the Hospital Wing?" Draco asked Hermione.

She nodded.

"Alright then...I'll stay with you." Draco said getting on the bed.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled. The two got comfortable and slowly fell asleep, happy to be back in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione felt something wrapped around her waist. She looked down and saw a pair of strong arms. She raised her gaze up and saw Draco's peaceful face.

"He looks so...cute..." she studied his face, his lips quivered as if he's trying to say something. Hermione leaned in trying to listen.

"H...ine...ve...u..." he mumbled. Hermione began to giggle.

"Draco..." she whispered. His grip tightened around her waist. "It's time to wake up Draco."

"Five more minutes..." he said.

"No Draco...I'm hungry..." Hermione smiled.

Draco snuggled closer to her body, trapping her.

"Draco..." Hermione said. "Let me go!"

"No..." he said resting his head at the crook of her neck.

"That tickles..." Hermione giggled.

"Oh?" Draco grinned. He began to place light feathery kisses on her neck, making Hermione squirm.

"S-Stop!" she laughed. "D-Draco that t-tickles!"

Draco moved up towards her jaw and made his way to her lips. The kiss was light and sweet. Draco was about to pull away but Hermione held on and began to kiss him more passionately.

Draco's eyes widened but he quickly recovered. Draco returned the kiss with equal force.

The kiss became almost animalistic. Draco traced his hand up Hermione's body and in between the two of them. Draco found the buttons of her shirt and began to unbutton them, but Hermione quickly pulled away.

Draco groaned at the sudden loss of warmth, "Hermione..."

"Sorry love...I had to get you to move your arms." Hermione stuck her tongue out to him. "Now come on let's head to our dorms..."

"Do we have to?" Draco pouted.

"No no Draco Malfoy...that won't work on me..." Hermione grinned. "We need to go...as much as I don't want to..."

Draco smirked, "You don't want to leave?"

Hermione turned a bright red, "Uh...no! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Draco laughed, "It's alright Hermione...I was only teasing."

"Jerk..." Hermione laughed, pushing him down.

Draco held onto her tiny hands, bringing her down with him.

Hermione shrieked, "Draco what the heck!"

"You're fault for pushing me." Draco grinned.

Hermione pouted her lips, but soon it turned to a sly grin.

Draco looked at her and began to get nervous, "Uh..Hermione?"

She slid her hands over the sides of his body and began to tickle him.

Draco's laughter mixed in with hers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP IT H-HER-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Draco turned and fell off the bed. "Oof. Ouch..." he rubbed his butt.

"That's a good way to get you out of bed." Hermione grinned. "Now come on! Let's head to our common rooms and get ready! It's Hogsmeade time!"

"Oh...wow it's Saturday already?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head, "And I want to spend as much time with you as possible!"

Draco smiled, "Alright then...let's go!"

Hermione helped Draco up and they walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

Behind them, a familiar shadow loomed...waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco walked Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I'll meet you at the carriages in thirty minutes." Hermione said.

Draco kissed her, "I'll be waiting." he departed and Hermione said the password and entered the common room.

"Hermione!" Parvati squealed, running up to the brown haired witch. "I was so worried! Where in the world were you?"

"Um...family emergency..." Hermione lied, well...half lied.

"Oh...I hope everything's well...ANYWAY! DRACO MALFOY?" Parvati shrieked.

"Ha ha...er...yeah...what about him?" Hermione blushed.

"You, Gryffindor Princess extraordinaire, are going out with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince! Talk about forbidden fruit." Parvati winked.

"Parvati!" Hermione blushed darker. "We haven't done THAT yet..."

"Yeah ok...but I can tell you guy love each other...it's in your eyes..." Parvati smiled.

Hermione returned it, "Thanks Parvati. Now I have to get ready for Hogsmeade."

"Oo! Can I help? I've always wanted to give you a make-over but it was never the right time. Please please please please pleeeeeeease!"

"Alright Parvati!" Hermione giggled. "You can give me a make-over."

"Yay!" Parvati clapped. "Come on! We're about the same size! You can borrow some of my clothes!"

"And what's wrong with my clothes?" Hermione asked as she was tugged up the stairs.

"No offense Hermione but you're clothes just scream Old Lady."

"Hey...I dress comfortably!"

"Yes...but there's comfortable and sexy...Which I have and barely wear because I'm..ahem lacking what you are gifted with."

"PARVATI!" Hermione laughed.

"Haha Hermione...come one you'll love it" Parvati said pushing her to sit down. "Now...to work some magic."

Thirty minutes pass and Draco's waiting by the carriages.

"Where is she?" Draco thought.

"Hey Draco!" a voice called out. He turned and saw Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Lavender there.

"Hey guys...and girls...You guys waiting for a carriage?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. It's almost the last one. Are you going?" Neville questioned.

"I'm just waiting for Hermione." Draco answered.

"How long will she take?" Ginny asked. "We can all go together."

"I'm not sure she should be here by no...wow..." Draco said as he looked at the doors leading to the courtyard. The other followed his gazed and were amazed at the sight before them...


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my..." Ginny said.

"Is that?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Hermione?" Draco smiled.

There, standing before them was Parvati Patil and Hermione. Hermione looked at her friends and blushed.

"Um...hi all." Hermione blushed. Draco looked at his beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing a ruby red ruffled blouse with a black leather jacket on top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black leather boots that cover her calves. Her make up was light, little bit of eyeliner, blush, and lipgloss. Her hair was down in waves and not in massive bushy curls.

Draco walked up to her, "You look incredibly beautiful... but why? I love you the way you are...I'm not saying it's bad, but...I'm babbling aren't I?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes...you are. And because I want to. For me you know?"

Draco hugs her an nuzzles near her ear.

"I want to take you...right now." He whispered, no one hearing him. "I don't care if we're too young...I want you."

Hermione felt heat creep up her face.

"Well come on! Let's go to Hogsmeade!" Lavender smiled, snapping the couple out of their trance.

"O-Ok! Come on guys!" Hermione stuttered. They began to board the carriage, Draco took Hermione by the arm.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "We'll continue this later...when we're alone..."

Hermione looked at him and saw that his eyes were filled with lust and love, "Alright."

Draco gave her a saw kiss and they boarded the carriage.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade the couples broke off, "Well meet up at the Three Broomsticks at five!" Ginny said.

The couples separated, Ginny and Harry went to the Quidditch shop, Lavender and Ron went to Madam Puddifoot's, and Luna and Neville went to Honeydukes.

"So where do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

"Anywhere...as long as I'm with you." Draco smiled. The couple made their way aroud Hogsmeade and soon the day had ended.

The students made their way to Hogwarts. Hermione leaned on Draco and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know..." Luna said dreamily, "You two are really meant to be together..."

Hermione smiled at the Ravenclaw, "And you and Neville as well...you all seem like your relationships will last for a long time..."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny grinned looking at Harry. Lavender and Ron shared a kiss and Luna snuggled closer to Neville.

The eight of them went into Hogwarts, "Hey we're going to get dinner. Want to come?" Ron asked.

"We'll go..." Ginny and Harry said.

"Us too..." Luna and Neville replied.

"Um...I need to get something first...I'll meet you guys there." Hermione said making her way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Same...later guys." Draco went the opposite way towards the dungeons. When the four went into the Great Hall Draco made his way to the Gryffindor Common room.

He saw Hermione about to enter the portrait, "Hey Hermione wait!"

Hermione stopped and turned, "D-Draco...I thought you would be at the Great Hall for dinner."

Draco grinned, "I rather have dessert first..."


	15. Chapter 15

"D-Draco...I-I..." she looked at the floor.

Draco took her arm, "You're not ready?"

Hermione looked up at his grey eyes and nodded.

"Alright...we'll take things slow...I don't want to hurt you..." Draco engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you...I know you won't hurt me..." Hermione rested her head on his chest.

Draco pulled away and placed his lips on hers. It was hot and Hermione began to get weak in the knees.

"Want to go to the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked.

"Yeah..." Hermione whispered. They made their way to the Room, they came upon the hallway and walked in front of the wall thinking, _"We need a place to be alone...We need a place to be alone...We need a place to be alone..."_

A door appeared and they entered through it. Draco and Hermione saw a king sized bed covered in black silk, a fire place that was lit and candles on the bed side tables.

"Wow..."Hermione smiled.

"Yeah..." Draco said looking at her. "Wow..."

Hermione met his gaze, she kissed him and this time...they didn't let go.

Draco pulled them towards the bed. He laid her down, not breaking their lips. The kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Draco snaked his way up her body, making a trail of warmth on her body. Hermione shivered.

"It's alright...do you trust me?"

"Yes..." Hermione huffed. Draco kissed her once more and began to take off her jacket. Once the jacket was off Draco saw her creamy complexion. He kissed her shoulders then moved to her collar bone and towards the base of her neck. He placed kisses on her neck, marking her skin. Hermione moaned.

Draco's hands made their way to her hips. He grabbed the bottom of Hermione's blouse and pulled it up. They moved away from the kiss to take off Hermione's shirt revealing a lacy black bra. Draco did the same. Their lips were together once more.

Draco's hands moved up and down her sides. He moved his kisses down her jaw and neck and made his way to her chest.

Hermione began to feel heat fill her whole body. Draco kissed the swell of her breasts and sucked, creating a dark red mark.

"Ow..." Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Draco apologized.

"No...it's alright...it feels...good..." Hermione blushed.

Draco smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you..."

Hermione kissed him, "I love you too..."

Draco began to unhook the back of her bra. It fell from her body and Hermione tried to cover herself up.

Draco took hold of her wrists, "You look beautiful...you always do..."

Hermione moved her arms and Draco looked at her, lust and love intertwined in his smoldering eyes. He kissed her breasts and touched them with delicate hands.

Hermione's body began to react to his touch. Her arms wrapped around his head, wanting more contact.

Minutes passed by and Draco pulled away.

"Draco..." Hermione groaned at the lose of his lips. "I'm ready..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure love?" Draco asked half-heartedly.

Hermione nodded.

"Alright...do you want to take off your clothes or should I?"

"I-I'll do it..." Hermione got up and took off her skinny jeans, Draco began to strip until he was in his emerald green boxers. He turned and saw Hermione in her black lace lingerie that matched her bra. Draco's eyes roamed her body.

"You look stunning Hermione." she blushed at the complement. Draco walked and stood in front of her. He kissed her puffy lips and gently pushed her down. Draco's hand made their way down her warm body.

Hermione moaned into the kiss. His hand had stopped at the the hem of her knickers, he traced the lace design.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered. "I want...no...I need you..."

Draco stared at her and complied. He touched her warmth, feeling her writhe beneath his touch. Hermione's body convulsed at his touch, the way his fingers moved within her.

"It's wet." Draco said. He moved his hand away and she whimpered. He licked his fingers, "You taste sweet..."

Hermione held his head and moved his lips to hers. Their tongues danced, and Draco pulled Hermione's underwear off.

He pushed down his boxers and guided his body to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Be gentle..." Hermione whispered.

"I will...I'll go as slow as you want." He slowly moved in her warmth, feeling her wrap around him. He stopped at her barrier. "Hermione, this will hurt...I'm sorry."

Hermione held his shoulders tightly, "Do it...please..."

Draco pulled back and thrusted into her.

Hermione shrieked and tightened her grip on his shoulders, a tear dripped down her cheek.

Draco kissed the tear away and stopped moving, "Sh...it's alright...just breath through it...you're strong Hermione..."

Hermione breathed and the pain subsided...pleasure filled her body, "More...faster..."

Draco moved, faster...his breath becoming pants...

Their movements became animalistic and passionate.

Hermione and Draco screamed at they hit their climax. His seeds filled her up to the hilt. Draco pulled out and laid beside her.

"Love?" he gasped.

"Hm?" Hermione said, tired and sated.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and tired...but other than that...I feel, like I'm on Cloud Nine..." Hermione smiled.

Draco's arms moved around her and he held her, kissed her head, "Go to bed love...I'll see you in the morning..."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Hermione began to drift to sleep, hearing nothing but Draco's even breathing and the beat of his heart.

The couple fell asleep, unaware of the evil plan being plotted to tear them apart.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dammit!" Voldemort cursed. "How? how in the world did she escape? HOW LUCIUS?"

"M-My Lord...believe me I have no idea...the wards were strong enough to stop any witch or wizard who tries to enter."

"Witch or wizard...but what of house-elves?" Voldemort asked, realization hitting him.

Lucius's eyes widened, "House-elves...Damn!"

"Lucius you have disappointed me for the last time!" Voldemort raised his arm.

"Wait my Lord!" Lucius begged, "Give me one more chance! I have a plan?"

Voldemort stopped, "Oh? And what is this plan of yours?"

"I get Draco...get him to break up with the mudblood...threaten that I'll kill her if he continues seeing her...then we get him to find the Vanishing cabinet in Hogwarts...the sister one to that in Borgin and Burkes...we use it as a passageway to get into the school...once there we let Draco kill Dumbledore...we get rid of the only person who can give Potter safety...we kill the only person who you are threatened by..."

Voldemort thought about his plan...a grin made it way on his face, "Now that...sounds like a good plan..."

*At Hogwarts*

"Hm?" Hermione said waking up. She looked up and saw Draco looking at her.

"Morning Hermione." Draco smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Draco. Don't worry." Hermione placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok...come on...we need to take a shower... I'll see you in the Great Hall?"

Hermione nodded. They dressed and walked out of the Room of Requirement. Hermione made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She whispered that password and made her way into the common room.

There she was met with Ginny, "Oh...er...hi Ginny!"

"Hermione Jean Granger! Where have you been?" Ginny asked in a Molly-like tone.

"Gin sh! I was with Draco..."

Ginny's eyes widened, "As in..."

Hermione nodded, turning a deep scarlet red.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Hermione Granger? The brightest witch of her age did...it?"

She nodded, "PLEASE don't tell the others...I'll tell them when the time is right..."

"Of course Hermione..." Ginny said. "So...how was it?"

"It bloody well hurt Gin! Well...at first but then...it was...magical..." Hermione smiled.

"Aw Hermione...I'm so happy for you..." Ginny hugged Hermione. "Now go get ready I'm hungry."

"Alright Gin..." Hermione laughed. She got ready and the two made their way to the Great Hall. There they saw Draco waiting for Hermione, a strange look graced his face.

"Hey Draco...I'll leave now Hermione...see you later..." Ginny walked into the Great Hall.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried about his expression.

"Don't talk to Granger...you're not worth my time..."

Hermione felt a stabbing pain run through her heart, "Draco...what...?"

"Don't use my name and talk to me so casually! Don't you get it! I don't love you! I only loved you for sex! It was all a bet I had with Blaise! I never loved you! You're nothing not me!" Draco yelled. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Draco..." Hermione cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Please you're lying..." she tried to touch his arm but he pushed her. She fell to the ground and sobbed.

Draco looked at her, "Never go near me EVER again." he left her on the ground.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered. She slowly got up and ran towards the Black Lake.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione sat on a rock at the edge of the Black Lake, tears streaming down her cheeks, "He...He said he wouldn't hurt me..." she sobbed. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She let the tears go...trying to cry the pain away.

"Hermione?" a voice called out to her.

Hermione looked up and saw, "Fred?"

"How'd you know it was me and not George?" Fred asked.

"Well...you have differences even if you guys are twins..." she said, teary eyed.

"Hey now...why are you crying?" Fred sat down next to her on the rock.

"I was dumped..."

Fred was taken aback, "Wait a second...you were dating someone?"

"Briefly...he said that he only wanted me for sex..."

"WHAT?" Fred yelled jumping up. "Did...Did you...?"

Hermione nodded.

"Who? Who is he Hermione?" Fred asked, furious.

"Fred I haven't told Harry or Ron yet..."

"WHO IS HE HERMIONE?" Fred yelled.

She flinched, "...Draco Malfoy."

Fred stormed towards the castle.

"Fred! Fred wait please!" Hermione called out to him, running.

They made it to the Great Hall doors and Hermione grabbed onto his arm.

"Hermione let me go!" Fred demanded. "That ferret needs to be hexed into oblivion!"

"I know that your intentions are good and all but you'll get into trouble! Please be reasonable! Calm down!"

"Fred? Hermione? What the devil's going on here?" Ron asked, he and Harry had seen the whole thing. "Fred who were you trying to hex?"

"That damn Malfoy! That's who! He broke Hermione's heart!"

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron turned their gaze to Hermione who looked at the floor.

"He broke up with me not to long ago...he said that..."

"That...?" Harry tried to get her to finish.

"That he only wanted me for sex...that he didn't really love me..." Hermione felt the tears coming again.

Harry and Ron stood there, unmoving...

"Ron? Harry?" Hermione looked at their expressions.

"Did you and him...?" Ron asked.

"Yes..." Hermione whispered.

Harry took out his wand and barged through the Great Hall. The students and teachers were stunned at his entrance. Harry paid no attention to them as he stalked towards the Slytherin table.

"What the HELL Malfoy?" Harry shouted. "You said that you would never hurt her!"

Draco looked at him with no expression in his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about Potter."

"Hermione! That's who! You just dumped her after you've had your fun! She's not just some cheap toy you can just throw out Malfoy! She's the best thing that will ever happen to you! You lost your chance at having a happy life!"

Draco gave a dry laugh, "Yeah...happy life? With a damn know-it-all Gryffindor? Like hell...I only wanted her for her body...It was all a bet Potter..."

Harry's grip on his wand tightened, "You better shut your mouth Malfoy or so Merlin help me I will hex you..."

"Harry! Please stop!" Hermione begged. "He's not worth it..."

"Hermione how could you even say that? After what he's done to you?"

Hermione looked at Draco, her eyes cold, "I'm better than that...I know when to move on...Malfoy is not worth the time and effort. Now please...can we go eat? I'm hungry." Hermione turned away and went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a shocked Ginny. Harry looked at Draco again and saw that the Slytherin was looking at Hermione with pain evident in his gray eyes.

"You ever try to hurt her again I will not hesitate to curse you." Harry threatened, stalking away towards the Gryffindor table. Draco stared at the table for a moment and continue eating. The Great Hall was a buzz with murmurs and whispers.

Fred, Ron, and Harry sat down with Ginny and Hermione.

"I'm sorry for going crazy back there Hermione. I was just so angry...I..."

"Harry...it's alright...of course you'd act like that...you're my best friend...I'm surprised that Ron didn't do anything so brash."

"Well...I knew that Harry was about to explode...so I tried my hardest not to go over and beat the living daylights out of him..."

"Same here...you did good Harry." Fred winked.

"By the way...why are you here Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Well...George is on vacation and the shop is closed for the week. I decided to visit Hogwarts...and to see...er...never mind that..." Fred blushed.

"No...tell us! Who were you coming to see?" Ginny pestered.

"No Gin! It's embarrassing!" Fred said.

Ginny pouted, "Fine..."

They laughed.

"So how long are you staying?" Hermione asked.

"For the week...until George gets back from his vacation in Albania...he's visiting Charlie."

"And why didn't you go with him?" Ron questioned. "You guys always go somewhere together."

"Well like I said...I wanted to see Heeeeeergwarts! I wanted to see Hogwarts... yeah...that's who..I mean what I wanted to see..." Fred stammered, clearly flustered.

Ginny and Ron shared a look and grinned.

Hermione and Harry looked at one another with confused looks.

"Well...let's eat!" Fred grinned. They began to eat their breakfast and Fred peeked up to look at Hermione and would quickly avert his gaze when she would look up. Harry saw that this happened often and finally understood. He looked at Ron and Ginny, a silent plan beginning to develop in their brains.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco looked on, pain hitting his heart as he watched the only person he ever loved not with him. He abruptly got up and walked out the Great Hall. He ran towards the Slytherin common room and up to his dorm. He slammed the door closed with a loud bang.

"FUCK!" Draco yelled. "Fuck it all!" He looked at his bed, the letter was still crumpled to a ball.

*Flashback*

Draco walked up to his dorm, a smile graced his face. When he opened the door he saw his father's owl. "Oh no..." Draco walked up to the owl and took the letter that was in it's beak. The owl flew away and he opened the envelope.

The note read, "Draco. I must say...you have disappointed and embarrassed me for the last time! You WILL break up with the mudblood you WILL obey me and you WILL be a death eater! Or so help me I will kill that girl! I will kill her in front of you if I have to! You better obey me child or you will NEVER see that girl EVER again. I'll be arriving at Hogwarts at 8..."

Draco's body filled with panic he looked at the clock, 7:59, he heard a window in the common room open. Footsteps, the familiar footsteps that haunted his childhood. The door opened.

"Draco..."

"F-Father..." Draco stuttered. "I..." Lucius slapped him and Draco crashed into his nightstand.

"You pathetic, embarrassing excuse of a child! You have disgraced the Malfoy name!" Lucius roared. "You better obey me or else..."

"You will rot in Azkaban you monster!" Draco hissed.

Lucius grabbed Draco's collar and slammed him into the wall.

"You forget child...I have the power...or did you forget when you were ten?"

Draco trembled, memories of torture and pain filled his mind. Lucius had tortured him since he was nine and he would not stop until Draco was the perfect child.

Lucius smirk, "Now...you will do as I say once you leave for Holiday you will receive the Dark Mark...don't fail me Draco." Lucius let go of Draco and left.

Draco slid to the floor still trembling.

*End Flashback*

Draco breathed, "Dammit...it hurt more than I thought..." he felt his face, "Tears?" Draco wiped his face dry and walked to his first class. "Please Hermione...I did this for your own good...I love you..." Draco whispered.

*One week later*

Hermione and Fred had been talking more and more, getting to know one another. Since Ron, Ginny, and Harry had always been busy with something they spent more time together.

"You know Fred...I enjoyed the time we've had together..." Hermione smiled.

"Me too...will you be at the Burrow for Christmas?" Fred asked, hopeful.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah I will...are you going back to the shop?"

"Sadly...I mean! Yes I am...George will be back so..." Fred said.

"Oh...I bet you'll be busy since holidays are coming..."

"We will be...but I'll try to write to you until Christmas..." Fred grinned.

"Fred...I..." Fred put his finger to her lips.

"Sh...I know...I'll miss you too..." he smiled.

"No..." she said pushing his finger away. "That's not what I wanted to say..."

"Then what...?" Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for being there for me..." Hermione blushed. "I'll see you in Christmas..."

Hermione began to walk away but Fred stopped her and turned her around.

"Fred?" he kissed her. Hermione felt his lips touch hers, it was tender, gentle, and sweet.

Fred pulled away, a blush formed on his cheeks, "I-I'm so sorry Hermione I..."

"Sh..." Hermione placed her finger on his lips. "It's ok...I liked it..."

"YES!" a group of voices yelled out. Fred and Hermione turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny celebrating.

"Our plan worked!" Harry grinned.

"Totally...I'm so happy right now..." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah but...guys..." Ron said pointing at Hermione.

Hermione looked at them, "You have five seconds to leave...five...four...three... TWO..." the three ran for their lives.

Fred laughed, "I'll walk you to the Common Room?"

Hermione nodded, their fingers laced together and they walked side by side.

A familiar blonde hid in a corridor, clutching his throbbing heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Weeks went by and Hermione had felt happier. She had continued to write to Fred and she had a bounce in her step. The only thing that was bothering her was that she felt nauseous for the past few days.

Holiday break arrived and the students were happy to go home...well...most of them.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lavender, and Hermione sat in a compartment.

They chattered away happily, that is until they heard a high screech. They look outside their compartment and saw Pansy on the floor of the middle isle and Draco standing over her menacingly.

"Leave me alone Pansy! You've ruined EVERYTHING that I care about!"

"B-But Drakie!"

"Shut the hell up! I better not see your face EVER again." Draco stalked away from the sobbing girl. As he passed by their compartment Draco locked eyes with Hermione making her gasp.

His eyes were filled with guilt, hate, sadness, longing, and most of all...love. He averted his gaze and went into an empty compartment.

"Well...that was fun..." Neville half heartedly joked. They sat their in silence for the rest of the ride. Hermione's mind was swarming with thoughts of Fred and Draco.

The train stopped and the students made their way towards the station.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said their good-byes. Lavender and Ron shared a kiss and Neville and Luna held hands as they made their way to Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Hello Hermione! Harry! So nice to see you both again." Molly greeted.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley." Hermione smiled. She looked around and saw Fred, George, and Bill.

"Hey Hermione..." Fred walked up to his girlfriend and hugged her.

"Hi Fred..." Hermione smiled returning his hug.

George nudged Bill and grinned. Molly smiled at the couple, "Well...let's go dearies."

Hermione looked over Fred's shoulder and saw the Malfoys. Lucius was sending her a foul look and Draco wasn't looking at her at all.

Hermione left, taking one more look at Draco.

*At the Burrow*

They sat around the table, eating dinner and chattering with one another. Hermione smiled at the scene in front of her.

She took a bite out her chicken and swallowed it. When it hit her stomach she felt a weird sensation forming.

Hermione turned pale, she sat up abruptly and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to check on her.

"Hermione? Is everything alright?" Fred asked.

"Yeah...I've been feeling nauseous for days..." Hermione answered wiping her mouth.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Hermione can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um...sure..." Hermione said, the two made their way to their room. Fred looked at Hermione, worry evident in his face.

Once the door closed Ginny asked, "Hermione when was you're last period?"

"Um...about a month ago...why?"

"You're late..." Ginny stated, horror struck her face.

"Yeah I...oh my god..."


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione shook. The only person she's ever been with was Draco.

"Oh my God..." she whispered.

"Do you want me to get Fred?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Please..." Ginny nodded and ran downstairs.

The others heard footsteps and went to check on what had happened.

"Gin? Where's Hermione? Is she alright?" Fred questioned.

"Fred...she needs you...I'll explain it to the others..." Ginny said.

Fred quickly ran to Hermione.

"Ginny what in the world is going on?" Molly demanded she tell.

"Look...only Fred, Ron, Harry, and I know what had happened...Hermione had her heart broken by Malfoy...Draco Malfoy..."

"That git hurt her?" George roared. "Wait...they were going out?"

"Yes...but don't worry we took care of him..."

"Good..." Bill said, proud of his siblings.

"But Gin...what does that have to do with...oh my god..." Harry said.

Ginny nodded, "Before he broke her heart Malfoy and Hermione...were intimate..."

Molly gasped, "Does...does that mean...?"

"Yes...she's pregnant with Malfoy's child."

"BLOODY HELL!" the males roared.

*With Fred and Hermione*

"Hermione...I'm coming in..." Fred entered that room and was engulfed in a hug. "Hermione? Love?"

"Fred...I-I-I-..."

"You're what?" Fred asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant..." Hermione said through her tears.

Fred's eye widened, "Oh my...are...are you sure?"

"Please! Don't leave me!" Hermione sobbed.

"Are you crazy? Why would I leave you? Why would you even think about that? I love you Hermione...I don't care if this child is Malfoy's I'll love and raise him or her as my own...I don't care about that! All I care about is you...and your happiness..." Fred hugged her shaking body. "Always remember that I will never leave you..."

"Fred..." Hermione whispered. They held each other for a while and Hermione slowly fell asleep. Fred picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Good Love..." Fred whispered, kissing her forehead.

*With Draco*

"Now Draco...you're first mission as a Death Eater... find a way to fix the vanishing cabinet and kill Albus Dumbledore..." Voldemort cackled.

Draco looked at his arm, the Dark Mark stinging, "Yes...my Lord..."

*The following morning*

Hermione had went down to the living room.

"Hermione..." Harry and Ron gave their best friend a big hug.

"Remember...we're always here for you..." Ron grinned.

"Thanks guys...come on...it's Christmas...let's be Happy." Hermione smiled.

The Weasley gang and Harry cheered. They sang songs and exchanged presents. Fred had gotten Hermione a white gold bracelet that had her name engraved to it.

"Oh Fred...I love it..." Hermione kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it..." Fred smiled.

"Here's yours..." Hermione gave him the present.

Fred opened it and he saw a similar bracelet, only it had the words "My Love" engraved on it, "Thank you Hermione..."

"I love you Fred..."

"I love you too Hermione..."

The Holidays ended and the students were back at Hogwarts. Hermione told Dumbledore about the situation she was in and he had agreed to help her through it.

Months passed and school was about to end. Everyone started to notice Hermione's baby bump...including Draco.

It was late at night and Hermione was patrolling the corridors.

"So...the child's mine...isn't it?" A voice called out from the darkness.

Hermione turned, wand out, "Show yourself...Draco."

Draco came out of the shadows, "Tell me Hermione...that's MY child isn't it? I'M the father..."

Hermione's brows furrowed in anger, "No...you lost that title when you broke my heart... Fred's the father...not you..."

Draco's anger rose, "Dammit Hermione you have no idea what I've been through the past couple of months!"

"YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? MY HEART WAS BROKEN BY SOMEONE I THOUGHT WOULD NEVER HURT ME! AND I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD! I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed.

Draco clenched his fists, "Just...promise me...don't go out tonight...just don't...something bad's going to happen..."

"What do you care? You don't love me..." Hermione cried.

"Of course...Just...please..." Draco pleaded, turning around and left.

Hermione sobbed, after a few minutes she walked back to the Gryffindor Common room. She went to bed and fell asleep early.

She was woken up by cries and screams. Hermione quickly got up and ran outside the Common room. She saw Lavender and Parvati clutching each other tightly.

"Lavender, Parvati what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore...he...he's dead!" Hermione felt a large lump form in her throat.

She ran to find Harry, Ginny, Ron, anyone. The castle was littered with debris from a fight. She ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!" She yelled barging in. She was greeted by most of the Order, her friends, and the Weasleys.

"Hermione..." Fred sighed. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

Hermione held him, "Is it true? He's...He's dead?"

They nodded silently. Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks.

The only person Voldemort feared...was now dead...


	22. Chapter 22

A funeral was held at Hogwarts for Dumbledore, Hermione was almost six months pregnant but she didn't care if anyone saw her.

Fred held Hermione as she sobbed. "Don't worry Hermione...I'll make sure no hurts you..."

Hermione cried and cried...but she knew that she had to be strong.

*Two months Later*

"Hermione...are you sure you still want to go with us after you give birth?" Harry asked.

"Harry...I will go with you two...I will not leave you two alone...Molly will help take care of my baby. I will help you and Ron kill the Horcruxes..."

"But Hermione..."

"THAT IS THE END OF THIS DISCUSSION!" Hermione screeched. Suddenly, she felt pain and something wet run down her legs. "Oh my God...my water broke..."

"Pardon?" Ron asked.

"I'M HAVING A BABY!" Hermione yelled. Numerous sets of footsteps were heard. Fred ran to her and held her up.

"Mum! How do we get there? Floo Powder?" Fred asked frantically.

"Yes! That's the safest way!" Molly said, "Go on ahead! We'll catch up !"

Fred and Hermione went into the fireplace and quickly flooed over to St. Mungo's.

Hermione was brought into the labor room and was told to push.

Fred paced back and forth, waiting for the baby to come out. Soon, his family, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Lavender were there.

"How long has she been pushing?" Molly asked.

"Ever since she got in...Mum...I'm scared..." Fred trembled.

Bill and George put an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Fred...you'll be a great father." Bill grinned.

"And I get to be an uncle." George laughed.

Fred let out a small laugh. After a few minutes a Healer came out, "Thank Merlin...how is she? Is she alright? How's the baby?"

"Calm down sir...you're girlfriend and baby are waiting for you." the Healer calmly stated.

Fred went inside the room and saw Hermione, her hair sticking to her face with sweat, holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. A boy...

"Oh Hermione..." Fred smiled, kissing her head. "What's his name?"

"David Drago..." Hermione smiled. "Both names mean 'beloved'."

Fred smiled, "David Drago Weasley...I like that."

Hermione blushed, "You proposed to me?"

Fred turned red, "Ah..er...I was going to after you graduated..."

Hermione smiled, "Well...I can wait."

Fred kissed her, "I love you Hermione. You did wonderfully."

The others saw David Drago and loved him...his little tuft of brown curly hair, and creamy complexion.

Hermione stayed in the hospital for about a week and she was let go, along with her healthy baby.

It was almost Bill and Fleur's wedding and Hermione knew that it was almost time for her to leave her baby.

"Ginny...I want you to take care of David for me...you and Molly...I'm going to be leaving with Ron and Harry...please watch over him..."

"I will Hermione...I promise..." Ginny gave her a squeeze.

The night of the wedding arrived and things were going smoothly.

That was until Kingsley's lynx appeared, warning them of the Ministry's down fall.

Death Eaters began to invade the party, everyone disapparating quickly.

Hermione took hold of Ron and Harry and with a last look at Molly, who was holding David while Arthur and Fred protected them, they apparated away.

The war...has finally begun.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione and the boys had been hunting for the horcruxes for about two weeks. They found one horcrux, the locket, and had destroyed it with the sword of Gryffindor.

They went to talk to Xenophilius Lovegood, but were betrayed and they fled to the forest.

"Is there NO ONE we could trust?" Ron asked.

"Come on...we need to get..." Harry froze, coming face to face with Fenrir Greyback.

Hermione turned and saw Scabior, "Hello Beautiful..."

The trio began to run away from the Snatchers.

"Well what are you waiting for? SNATCH 'EM!" Scabior ordered.

The Trio ducked, dodged, shot out spells, and ran for their lives...but in the end...they were caught.

Hermione had placed a Stinging Hex on Harry trying to make his face unrecognizable.

The Snatchers took them to a Manor, a dark, ominous one that gave Hermione chills.

They led them inside and Hermione noticed the Manor in a heartbeat.

"No..." she thought.

The three of them were brought to the living room of the Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoys were there. Hermione looked at Draco who had a horrified look.

"Come Draco...tell us if this is really Potter..." Bellatrix commanded. Draco moved forward and knelt in front of Harry, "I...No...I can't be sure...what happened to his face?"

"Yes...what did happen?" Bellatrix looked at Hermione and pointed her wand at her throat, "Was it you girl?"

Hermione trembled and her breathing became ragged.

"Scabior! Look at the last spell she casted!" Bellatrix cackled and froze when she saw the Sword. "Where did you get that?"

The Snatcher shrugged, "Was in her bag when we found them...reckon it' mine now."

Bellatrix attacked the Snatchers yelling at them to get out.

"WORMTAIL! Take the boys to the cellar...I think it's time we had a talk...girl to girl!" Bellatrix said, face in front of Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron called out to her.

Bellatrix punched Hermione in the gut, making the girl fall and clutch her stomach.

Draco flinched, trying not to hex his aunt.

"You went into my VAULT!" Bellatrix yelled. "YOU STOLE THE SWORD! WHAT ELSE DID YOU STEAL YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione felt some courage surge through her body, "I...I'm not a muggle-born...and I did NOT steal anything from your vault!"

Bellatrix slapped Hermione making her scream, "CRUCIO!" Hermione's scream filled the Manor.

"Stop Aunt Bella! She's telling the truth! She's the daughter of Merlin and Morgana!" Draco blabbed, covering his mouth quickly.

Bellatrix stopped the curse, "You're lying..."

"No I'm not...she has the mark of Merlin's triquetra on her chest!"

Bellatrix went to the fallen girl and pulled her by the collar. She looked at Hermione's chest and her eyes widened.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled. "Dammit! That prophesy was not suppose to happen! CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed, trying to stay strong.

Draco trembled in anger.

"Lucius! Call the Dark Lord! We need him NOW!" Bellatrix ordered. "He needs to kill Potter and the girl!"

"LIKE HELL!" Draco roared. "STUPEFY!" He pointed his wand to his father, blasting him back, knocking him unconscious.

Bellatrix quickly turned to her nephew, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US DRACO!"

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do! Telling me who to talk to! Who to love! You've made my life a living hell! It's time I stopped and pick the right side!" Draco yelled. He began to duel her, Narcissa looked on, too scared to move.

Harry and Ron ran out of the dungeons and saw Hermione on the floor and Draco dueling Bellatrix.

"Ron get Hermione...wait for Dobby. I'll help Malfoy! Give me Pettigrew's wand." Harry got the wand and Ron took Hermione who was unconscious.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco sent the spell at Bellatrix and it hit her. She froze and fell to the floor. A loud crack was heard and Dobby was there.

"Come on Draco!" Harry said, grabbing Bellatrix and Narcissa's wand. Draco ran to the house elf and the disapparated.

They found themselves at Shell Cottage.

"We need to get Hermione inside." Draco said, picking her up. They made their way to the small cottage.

Draco laid Hermione down on a bed in one of the rooms, "I still love you...you know?" he whispered. Draco touched her forehead, looking at her peaceful face. He got up and confronted the others.

"Why did you do that Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Draco looked at them, "I was actually a spy for Dumbledore...no one knew about it...except Dumbledore...you saw Potter...at the Astronomy Tower...I didn't kill him...Snape did. I gave Dumbledore information that I heard...I broke up with Hermione because my father was going to kill her if I didn't...it was for her protection...but I know that she'll never take me back...I've hurt her too much for that..." Draco said, eyes filled with sadness.

The others looked at each other and nodded.

Harry walked up to Draco and held out his hand, "All that matters now is that you're on our side now. Truce?"

Draco took his hand, "Truce. I'll take my mother's wand...you keep mine Harry. Ron take Womrtail's. I have a plan...once Hermione's better I think we should go to Gringotts...I have a feeling that one of the Horcruxes is in Bellatrix's vault." he whispered to Harry and Ron.

They shared a look, "You know about them?"

Draco nodded, "I have a piece of hair from my Aunt...you still have Polyjuice?"

"Yes...that's brilliant Draco..." Ron said. "Now we wait until Hermione's better."

*The Next Day*

"Hermione please..." Draco pleaded. "I already told you..."

"I know...but I'm with Fred now...please don't mess up my relationship with him."

"I'm just asking you to be my friend! Please! I miss you..." Draco said.

Hermione looked at him, "You need to gain my trust Draco...the hard way..."

"Alright...as long as there's hope." Draco smiled, making Hermione's heart skip a beat. "Now go...you have to kill the Horcrux so we can kill that bastard..."

Hermione giggled, "Will do..." the Trio and Griphook disappeared and Draco went inside the Cottage.

*A few Days Later*

Draco and Luna had returned to Hogwarts, the DA were happy to have them...well at first they hated Draco, but they trusted him.

"Harry Potter's back!"

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

Everyone celebrated, the Trio had returned.

"Ok...um...well...we need to find something...something hidden in the castle... preferably something from Ravenclaw..." Harry said.

"Well...there is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem..." Luna said. "But it's lost..."

"Well...can I get a picture of some sort?" Harry asked.

"There's a statue of Rowena in the Ravenclaw common room." Cho said.

"Can you take me there?" Harry questioned. Cho got up.

"No! Luna will...won't you Luna?" Ginny abruptly said.

"Sure..." Luna dreamily smiled. Harry and Luna made their way out of the Room of Requirement, under the invisibility cloak.

"Ok...Ron...go to the Chamber...be careful...ok?" Hermione ordered.

"Will do..." he said holding the cup.

"Guys...we're about to fight one of the biggest wars ever in Magical history..." Neville commented. "May Luck be with you all..."

Hours passed and one horcrux after another was destroyed...all that's left was Nagini.

The Trio ran through the destroyed courtyard.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, looking at the blonde who was dueling his father. Hermione shot a killing curse at Lucius and he fell to the ground...dead.

"Hermione!" Draco said, hugging her shaking body.

"Thank Merlin you're ok..." Hermione smiled.

Fred had saw them...a small sad smile graced his face.

An explosion was heard and they turned towards it. Fred saw Dolohov aiming his wand at Hermione who was helping Draco up.

Dolohov sent a curse at her.

Fred ran towards the couple...

The world seemed like it was in slow motion...

Hermione turned...looking at the jet of black coming towards her and the red head running towards them...

"NO!" Hermione screamed, seeing the curse hit Fred. Fred crumpled to the floor, his body convulsing.

"Aveda Kedavra!" Draco bellowed. The curse hit Dolohov and the Death Eater was dead.

Hermione scrambled over to Fred, "Fred...Fred please...please no..." she cried.

"H-Hermione...I...I'm not going to ma-make it..."

"No...no Fred PLEASE! You promise that you'll never me! Please!" Hermione sobbed.

"I love you Hermione...but you do not love me..." Fred's voice began to soften. He moved his trembling hand and unclasped the bracelet she had given him. "Malfoy..."

Draco walked towards them. "Take it...take care of her...and the baby...I'm trusting you..."

Draco looked at Fred and nodded, "I will...I swear..."

"Fred...Fred..." Hermione whispered.

Fred put a cold hand on her face, "Hey...don't cry...I'll be there for you...just not physically...Love you Hermione..." Fred smiled. Hermione kissed his cold lips.

"A final good-bye." Hermione smiled through her tears placing a hand on his chest feeling a faint heartbeat.

Fred's eyes lost their light, a smile on his face, his hand dropped to the floor, his heart no longer beating...


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione placed her fingers over Fred's eyes, closing them, "Have a pleasant journey Fred..."

"Hermione...we need to take him in the Great Hall...the Death Eaters are retreating for the time being..." Draco said taking Fred by the arm. "Come on help me...his family needs to know..."

Hermione nods solemnly. She looked around and saw that many have fallen, Ron had run over to Lavender, who was covered in blood..but still alive. Harry had seen Remus's death as well as Tonks's and was devastated, Ginny held him as he let his tears fall.

"Attention! Many of you have lost those you cared about...those you love the most...this could all end...IF...you...Harry Potter...and YOU...Hermione Granger...or should I say Hermione Le Fay? Oh yes...I know that you're the daughter of the two greatest magical beings ever to have lived...and I know that you're a pureblood... however I need both of you gone so that I can rule all! You have ONE HOUR...I'll be waiting bring both of your downfalls."

Hermione sat there, shocked at what she had heard. She turned to Harry who looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"We have to do this..." Hermione thought giving him a slight nod. He returned it.

Hermione got up and helped Draco with Fred's body. They made their way into the Great Hall. Draco and Hermione laid Fred's body down next to those who have fallen... Tonks, Remus, Colin, Justin, Professor Vector, and many more...

Hermione saw the Weasley clan making their way towards them. When they saw Fred's body among the dead they froze in horror. Draco and Hermione stepped away to let the family see him.

Molly collapsed to the floor, her body violently shaking, sobs coming out of her as Arthur sank beside her, holding her as he let his tears fall. Bill pulled Fleur into a hug as the part-Veela comforted him, tears falling down both their cheeks. Charlie had wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders and they cried together, their heads meeting. Ginny, Ron, and George were coming after helping those who have been injured.

"Hey guys have you seen..."George began to ask if any of them had seen Fred, but saw that his family was mourning over his body. "No...no no no! NO FRED! FRED!" George cried as he ran to his twin's body. "FRED! FRED PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! THAT YOU'RE...YOU'RE TRYING TO DIFUSE THE TENSION! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Ginny finally broke down, holding Ron as they cried their hearts out.

Harry made his way to Hermione to tell her that it was time to go.

"Hermione..." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned just as George looked up.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" George yelled at Harry, getting up and running towards the black haired boy. "FRED'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" George grabbed Harry by the collar and punched Harry square in the face

"GEORGE!" Ginny gasped through her tears.

George let go of Harry and he walked back to his twin, falling on his knees and sobbing on his brother's lifeless torso.

"Let's go Harry." Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded wiping off the blood from his face. The two were about to leave when Draco and Ginny stopped them, each grabbing their arms, Ginny grabbed Harry's and Draco got Hermione's.

"Where are you two going?" Draco asked in a hushed tone.

"Draco..."

"We need to do this..." Harry said.

"No...you don't...we can fight! We can beat him!"

"Yeah and then what? We'll lose those we care about! You, Draco, Ron, you're family!" Hermione cried. "We can't bear to lose another one of you..."

"But Hermione...what of David? What will happen to him when you're gone?" Ginny asked desperately.

"I know that he'll be in good hands...he's with Andromeda right now...with Teddy... Draco...take care of our son..."

"Hermione I will not lose you again! I can't..."

"Shh...I have to do this..." Hermione smiled sadly. She placed a small kiss on his lips, and Harry did the same with Ginny.

The two walked out of the Great Hall and into the Forest...ready to face their fate...


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Harry..." Hermione said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it'll hurt? Dying I mean?" Harry looks at her but doesn't answer. "Harry?"

"We're about to die." He whispered, clutching the Golden Snitch. Suddenly the Snitch opened.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered. "The Snitch opened!"

Harry looked inside the Snitch and saw a stone, "Is this?"

"The Resurrection Stone..."

Suddenly a light had appeared around them. Harry and Hermione turned around and saw, "Mum? Dad?"

There in front of them were their parents.

"Hi Harry..." Lily smiled.

"Oh, my darling Hermione..." Morgana teared.

"Mum..." Hermione smiled, as did Harry.

"Hello there Harry..." said a familiar voice. The two saw Lupin and Sirius.

"Lupin..." Hermione whispered sadly. "I...I'm sorry...you had to die...Teddy..."

"Don't worry Hermione...I know that he'll be in good hands..." Lupin smiled, sadness evident in his face.

"Sirius." Harry huffed. "I..."

"I miss you too Harry...we all do...you two are very brave for doing this..."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at them.

"Dad...does...does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Dying? Heavens no...I died peacefully though..."

Harry turned to James.

"Well...no it doesn't...it was pretty quick, and painless..." James said.

"Will...Will you stay with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes...we'll be with you always Hermione..." Morgana smiled.

Harry and Hermione gripped each other hands and walked towards the heart of the Forest. Harry dropped the stone and the lights disappeared. They soon came upon Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"My Lord..." Bellatrix whispered. Voldemort turned and saw them, he grinned menacingly.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Quiet you ingrate!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Well, well...the Boy-Who-Lived and the Brightest Witch of Her age have finally made it...tell me...do any of you know Ms. Le Fey's prophesy? The one where she AND Potter were fated to meet and kill me?"

The Death Eaters laughed.

"Now...who will be the first to die?" Voldemort raised the Elder wand tauntingly. Harry went in front of Hermione, shielding her from his wand. "Ever the Hero Potter?"

Harry glared at Voldemort.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort thrusted his wand forward and the curse came at them. Harry pushed Hermione away and she hit the Forest floor.

Hermione watched as another one of her loved ones was taken from her.

She screamed, watching Harry's body drop to the floor beside her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh my God...Harry..." Hermione cried. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling no heart beat. Tears streamed down her cheek.

"Don't worry...you'll be joining him soon enough..." Voldemort grinned.

Hermione looked at the wand that was pointed directly at her. She closed her eyes as he said the two words...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared. Hermione waited for the green jet to hit her. Soon, she felt something hit her...then...nothing...

Hermione felt as though she were floating...like nothing was holding her back...she felt weightless...

"I'm...dead?" Hermione thought. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but white. She turns her head, "Where am I?" Hermione asked. She felt her back hit something solid.

She sat up and looked down and saw a white sundress.

"Hey Hermione..." a voice called out to her. She quickly turned, recognizing the voice.

"Fred..." Hermione smiled running up to her friend. "I...I am so...so sorry!" she cried.

"Sh sh...it's alright...I knew that you weren't over him..." Fred patted her head tenderly. "I'm sorry for leaving you...and I promised not to and I did anyway...I should be the one saying sorry...Now stop crying...you're getting my shirt wet."

Hermione shook her head and gave a small laugh, "No...it's ok...you were protecting me...thank you..." Hermione smiled up to him, giving him a watery smile.

"Hey...my only regret is that I won't be able to see you get married...I was hoping to see if you'd actually marry Malfoy..."

"But...I'm dead...I'm with you...won't that mean I..."

Fred shook his head, "You forget that you're special Hermione..."

"Special how?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't we ask your godparents..." Fred grinned moving to the side.

Hermione looked and saw Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor, "G-G-Godric Gryffindor? A-A-And Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Hello Hermione...you have grown up so much! Godric and I are so proud of you!" Rowena said hugging her god daughter.

"Rowena give her some room to breathe." Godric chuckled.

"I...I don't understand... what does Fred mean by I'm special?" Hermione looked the Rowena then at Godric.

The two shared a look, "Well..." Rowena began, "Before we sent you to the future... Godric, Salazar, Helena, and I had given you a part of us...remember?"

Hermione nodded, "Professor Dumbledore had told me the story...but what has that got anything to do with this?"

"Well...we not only gave you our most cherished characteristic...we also gave you a power so great that even death couldn't break it..." Godric explained.

"And that is?"

Rowena and Godric looked at each other and said, "Love..."

Hermione's eyes widened, "W-Wait a minute...you mean to tell me that...you guys are..."

"In love? Yes...Albus did say that our lives outside of Hogwarts was a mystery to almost everyone...Godric and I actually had gotten married, but I keep my last name... as did Helena..."

"Let me guess...Helena Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin are a couple as well?" Hermione asked.

Godric and Rowena nodded, "It was quite funny...Salazar DID have a soft spot for Helena..." Godric laughed.

"So...back to the story..."

"Oh right...well since we had given you love...we knew that you'll be able to over come any obstacle. That includes death..."

"So...does that mean that I'm immortal?"

Godric shook his head, "No...however... since you were murdered and did not die peacefully you are able to come back to life..."

"I am so confused..." Hermione said holding her head.

Fred laughed, "Well that's a first." Hermione gave a playful glare at him.

Rowena gave a tiny giggle, "Ok then...maybe I can sum it up for you... we wanted you to pass on peacefully and not by the hands of someone else...yes it's true that you're with us here...but you do forget that you don't WANT to be here..."

"I..."

"You want to be down there...with the one you love..." Godric's eyes softened.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered. As soon as she said his name a light glowed in her chest, "Wha-What's happening?"

"It's time for you to go back Hermione! It's time for you to bring peace to the Wizarding World!" Godric called out.

"Wait! I have so many things to ask you!" Hermione cried out.

"Remember that we'll always be there for you!" Rowena's voice had began to fade.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be there waiting for you!" Fred answered, his voice fading as well. "Just remember to keep still!"

"I love you all! Tell mum and dad I love them too!" Hermione felt tears fall from her face.

She didn't hear a sound. The light engulfed her body...leaving the place she will soon greet when the time was right.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She saw Narcissa Malfoy whispering at Harry and she heard his quiet reply. Narcissa stood up and said, "They're dead..."

The Death Eaters cheered and Voldemort cackled. He raised a long pale hand up and they stopped laughing.

"Let's see how they'll react to their precious heroes now...You! abomination! Carry the girl...I'll have Harry Potter right front in center..." he flicked his wrist and Harry was lifted from the floor, acting lifeless.

Hagrid came towards Hermione, his big tears dripping down his chubby face, "Oh Hermione...Harry...why do the good always have to die young?"

He turned and began to walk, Hermione in his arms.

They made their way towards the castle. Hermione heard a myriad of voices.

"Look! Your heroes have fallen! There is no hope!" Voldemort grinned.

"No...NO!" Ginny screamed.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron shook in anger and sadness.

Draco looked at Voldemort with hatred.

Voldemort laughed, "Now...join me...those of you who are smart enough..."

No moved...

"No one? You still fight even though your last hope was ripped away from you? How...valiant..."

Neville limped towards him carrying the Sorting Hat, everyone giving him a strange look.

"And you are...?"

"Neville Longbottom..." the Death Eaters laughed at him.

"Mr. Longbottom...you're pureblooded are you not?"

"I am...but I'll never join you...DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY FOREVER!" cheers were heard from the castle.

Voldemort casted a silencing charm but the cheers weren't completely smothered. "SILENCE!"

Neville pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and quickly slashed at Nagini's head. Voldemort hadn't been paying attention to the Gryffindor and saw his pet's head spinning on the floor.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEAH!" Voldemort yelled, dropping Harry. He pointed his wand at Neville, "Crucio!"

"Protego!" Harry casted a shielding charm between Neville and Voldemort. Shocked expressions were seen in everyone's face.

Ginny grinned, "Harry!"

"He's alive!"

"Harry!"

Voldemort gritted his teeth, "How?" he hissed.

"Simple...you miscalculated...you don't have six horcruxes...you had seven...the diary, the ring, the diadem, the cup, the locket, Nagini,...and me...the night you killed my parents was the day you made me into one of your horcrux..."

"You..." Voldemort looked at Ginny, then back at Harry and grinned evilly.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Ginny, "Move out of the way!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort sent the curse at Ginny's direction. Everyone jumped out of the way but Ginny was frozen in place with horror.

Harry ran towards her...


	28. Chapter 28

As if everything was in slow motion. Harry shield Ginny from the curse...Hermione needed to act.

She rolled out of Hagrid's arms, "PROTEGO MAXIMA!" she bellowed.

The curse was absorbed by the shield and disappeared.

Everyone turned to the girl.

"Hermione's alive too!"

"Merlin's pants!"

"Hermione!"

Voldemort turned towards her, "You too?" he hissed. "How in the world did you stop and unforgivable curse!"

Hermione grinned, "That's the perks of being the daughter of the two greatest magical beings in the world..."

"Hermione!" Draco ran to her and hugged her tight. "I thought I'd lost you..."

"No...never...I'll be with you always..." Hermione whispered.

Voldemort looked at Harry and Hermione, "You have humiliated me for the last time!"

All hell broke loose...spells and curses were fired, bodies fell to the floor.

Harry and Hermione fought Voldemort and Ginny and Draco fought Bellatrix.

"What's wrong girl? You can't beat me! You'll fall just like your poor, weak, useless brother!" Bellatrix cackled.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF FRED IN FRONT OF ME YOU BITCH!" Ginny roared, firing hexes and jinxes at Bellatrix, but she dodged everyone.

"I told you girly! You can't beat me!" Bellatrix leaned back for a big laugh and they took the opportunity to cast the curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny and Draco cursed, hitting Bellatrix square in the chest. She froze and looked at the duo and crumpled to the floor.

Voldemort saw his last best lieutenant fall at the hands of mere children. He turned to Harry and Hermione, "I lost my best lieutenant because of you!"

The duel commenced, everyone ceased what they were doing and watched the fated duel.

Spell after spell, curse after curse, both sides would not give up.

Hermione casted shielding charms in front of everyone so that no one would get hit with a stray curse.

"Now!" Hermione ordered.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

A flash of light...a wand flew into the air...a lone figure stands...


	29. Last Chapter

There...standing before them...was Harry Potter...

Silence reigned over them...then...

"Harry Potter!"

"He won...HE WON!"

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Ron and Hermione ran to their best friend, embracing him.

The Weasleys came, then the Order...everyone congratulated each other.

Some Death Eaters, including Rodolphus Lestrange, had escaped. But the Aurors had taken most of them and plan on sending them to Azkaban.

"You did it Harry...you did!" Hermione cried.

"We did Hermione! We all did!" Harry grinned.

Everyone celebrated their victory over the man who made their lives hell.

Hermione came out of the group, looking for the love of her life.

Draco was no where to be found, panic rose in her body.

"Draco? Draco where are you?" Hermione called out. She ran...looking everywhere...the Black Lake, the Great Hall, the corridors...she finally decided to check the Room of Requirement.

"I need to find Draco...I need to find Draco...I need to find Draco..." she said walking in front of the wall three times.

The door appeared, she opened it and found Draco...in the room where they had made love.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered.

He turned and saw her...he smiled, "Hey Hermione..."

Hermione walked towards him and hugged him, "We're free...he's gone..."

Draco stroked her hair, "I know...I love you Hermione...And I don't ever want to lose you ever again...And I'll make sure we'll stay together forever..."

Hermione looked at him, "Draco?"

He looked at her, eyes ablaze with passion and love, "Hermione...I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I want to hold you and kiss you everyday I live...I want you to know that my heart will beat for you...and ONLY you...Hermione Le Fey..." he got down on one knee, "Will you make me the luckiest wizard alive and marry me?"

Hermione felt tears drip down her face, she nods, "Yes! Yes I will!" she ran to him as he got up, engulfing him in a hug. "I love you..." she whispers.

"I love you too...with all my heart..."

*Two years later*

"Do you...Draco Abraxas Malfoy take her...Hermione Le Fey as your wedded wife?" Kingsley asked.

"I do." Draco smiled.

"And do you...Hermione Le Fey take him... Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your wedded husband?" he turned to Hermione.

She smiled, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me...I now pronounce you man and wife... you may kiss you wife.."

Draco took Hermione in his arms and kissed her with all his might.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm please to give you... Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

The audience cheered.

Hermione looked around, Ginny, her maid of honor, was crying along with Luna and Fleur, the bride's maids, Harry, Draco's best man, was giving a thumbs up as Ron and Neville whistled. She then turned at her loving husband and saw that he had the biggest smile on his face.

*At the reception*

Hermione and Draco sat with their friends at the head table with David in the middle of them.

Hermione looks at David and kisses him, making him turn towards her, his gray eyes looking at her chocolate brown ones, "Momma loves you David..."

"And so does Daddy..." Draco smiles at his son.

"Momma! Daddy! Kissy!" David giggles.

Draco and Hermione laughed and shared a kiss.

The night ended quickly, laughter and smiles were on everyone's face.

"Alright folks, it's time for the last dance...grab your partners and never let them go..." the DJ smiled.

Draco held Hermione and they made their way to the dance floor.

"Had fun Hermione?" Draco asked.

"All that and more..." Hermione smiled.

Draco bent down and whispered in her ear, "Just wait till tonight..."

Hermione felt heat creep up her face making Draco chuckle.

The song ended and it was time to leave.

"I'd like to thank everyone for celebrating this day with us! We'll be back in a week... Harry you better take good care of my son!" Draco laughed.

"Will do Draco!" Harry returned the laugh. Draco and Hermione waved good by to everyone and left the reception...apparating to a secluded island.

"We're here Hermione..." Draco whispered.

Hermione looked around. They were in a beach house, there was a light breeze that blew the white curtains in the air. The bed was big and donned with white silk sheets.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and saw passion, lust, and love in his eyes.

He hoisted her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. Draco laid her down slowly and kissed her.

Their clothes were lying on the floor and they began to do the ancient dance of lovers.

She moaned his name as he pumped himself in her, "Draco..."

"I love you Hermione..." he kissed her plump lips. They reached their climax and groaned.

Draco pulled out of her and laid down, holding her in his arms.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Hermione asked, tired.

"As long as you promise to love me forever."

Hermione kissed his lips and they fell asleep.

The Wizarding World had finally found peace...or has it?

Author's Note: I know...Cliffhanger haha I'm in the process in making a sequels :) Disclaimers because I am not the one who made my childhood incredible...that right belongs to JK Rowling :)


End file.
